


You Know We Can Go Back

by asper



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oasis
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:39:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asper/pseuds/asper





	You Know We Can Go Back

超新星爆发是某些恒星在演化接近末期时经历的一种剧烈爆炸。这种爆炸度极其明亮，过程中所突发电磁辐射经常能够照亮其所在的整个星系，并可持续几周至几个月（一般最多是两个月）才会逐渐衰减变为不可见。——百科

Noel承认自己已经有好一段时间没有想起Liam了。  
那段夜里合上双眼依旧能听见彼此争吵的日子早已不再往复，他甚至发现他已经难以记起那双愤怒而失落的眼睛。到后来他还拥有弟弟这件事，已经需要从音乐杂志和Liam的偶尔骚扰中的不断被提醒来唤回现实感，他越来越满足于被包围在那些好笑又可爱的孩子和平淡无奇的家庭破事里。  
但Noel没有发现早在释怀之后，他却至今还一直对自己强调，他从不后悔那个他所谓做过的最大的决定。因为所有的噩梦不过都源于他所坚信的，向世界证明永远得到他的唯一方式，只有失去。

Noel知道自己从来没有生过他弟的气，他只是永远都无法不被Liam激怒，而后者却仿佛永远热衷于此。他总是瞬间被那个粘人的家伙惹得怒不可遏甚至想马上揍死他，而当他笑嘻嘻地凑过来的时候，他脑中唯一想做的却只有把他揉进怀里。  
而其实当离开那个家伙之后Noel才明白，那些莫名的怒意完全是Liam所给他的叛逆而毫无安全感的拥有方式，他仿佛总是在换着花样告诉他，“你可以拥有我，但我他妈才不会乖乖待在你怀里”

后来便是有人过来联系Noel告诉他要拍一部Oasis的纪录片，办一场回顾展。  
于是所有记忆的清晰度，一夜间似乎全被自动修复了。  
可他还是想不起那个失落的眼神，他所唯一真切感受到的，当触碰到回忆的那一瞬间，他的心，完完全全地沉了下去。  
彻底的告别，那不是一个突如其来的决定，这个念头似乎在他脑海中曾经徘徊了好几年，那种患得患失的痛苦占据了他内心的大部分挣扎，其余的便是无论如何都没有出口的后遗症。

Liam是Noel这辈子见过的世上最美丽无暇的东西。  
他见证了那圈永远环绕在他身旁的光环，且从未因岁月而黯淡。  
那个家伙才不会变成那颗香槟色的超新星，在无可比拟却短暂的闪耀之后，默默熄灭在黑暗的宇宙里，奈何再也无法见到。

纪录片上映后Noel看见了那个留着长发的傻子，被包围在记者面前，额前的碎发还时不时遮住眼睛。他真想在别的什么地方见到那个家伙，甚至可以是路边的显示屏上，而他现在正握着手机认真地盯着屏幕研究着Liam柔顺的直发，还在默默纳闷为什么时光给了他一头灰白的短发，却让他弟弟的那一头美好得仿佛来自二十出头的男孩。

Noel拒绝去首映礼，因为那就意味着他可以避免和他已经许久没见的弟弟打上照面。他曾经想象过如果他和Liam在这样的场合遇到会发生什么，也许他们会在众人面前若无其事地互相吐槽对方几句，而当一切的目光都避开之后，他也许会接到他弟弟当面挥来的拳头，和一连串带着哭腔的咒骂。

“我从来没有停止过恨你。”  
“因为你从来没有给过我想要的。”  
“Noel你他妈就是个自私鬼。”  
“你以为你头也不回地离开我，我他妈就会去在乎你吗？”  
“我他妈地告诉你，你赢了，该死的Noel，你他妈地赢了。”  
“你彻彻底底地揍了我一顿，然后该死地丢下一堆烂摊子，让我根本没法去想别的逍遥自在的东西，只能永远被你离开的事情折磨着。”

 

他爱Liam的诚实，他的弟弟可以毫无顾忌地告诉你所有他的愤怒，他的悲伤，他的喜悦，他的所爱，但对于Noel来说，Liam的诚实也让他足够明白，他永远也改变不了那个倔强的男孩子。  
Noel选择离开，他已经足够成熟，长久反复的焦虑让他知道自己无法再沉溺在那罐辛辣而甜美的蜜糖里了。巴黎的那一次爆发让他尝够了无边无际的悔恨彷徨和绝望，他还无法相信，在这颠簸的八年后，如果他忍不住再次回味，一切不会重蹈覆辙。

Oasis的回顾展结束后，Noel开始试着去将那些变回彩色的回忆慢慢擦掉颜色。他还是一样害怕心碎，于是继续习惯于逃避。他记起了之前答应Sara巡演开始前挑个周末带两个儿子去天文馆，他便就近挑了这个周末。  
Noel承认自己是个除了音乐之外的一切文化隔绝者，他和宇宙的关系也就只点到那首Champagne Supernova为止。但他的两个儿子似乎并不止于此，要不是Sara一直拉着那两个家伙，熊孩子估计已经爬到恒星模型上去了。  
天文馆的环境非常昏暗，只有紧贴在墙上的那些环形屏幕亮着。Noel自进去后就一直在试图适应黑暗的环境，或是顺着儿子们的欢呼声看向那些他一窍不通的星体。  
然后在某个转身的瞬间，他看见了一片香槟色的星云。  
那一片片灼亮的碎片在那个陌生的空间里慢慢散开来，闪耀一整片黑暗，最后只剩下那无比刺眼的光芒让停在屏幕前的Noel不禁皱眉。  
在一切完全被暖色包裹之后，突然加速黯淡的光彩让Noel开始莫名地焦虑，他看着剧减成一团的香槟色星云再一次绽放在漆黑的宇宙中，仿佛一团不断淡去的缥缈烟雾，在那一瞬间Noel似乎已经入了神，以至于在眼前完全被黑暗吞噬的刹那，他以为自己也已不复存在。

Noel站在原地，被汹涌的绝望束缚着。  
他隐约听见有人喊了他的名字，于是反射性地侧过头，直到对上Sara那诧异的目光。  
才发现自己早已泪流满面。

不用看那繁琐的介绍，Noel知道，那就是一颗超新星。尽管他再一味否认，但那的确像极了他那个叫Liam的弟弟。  
以及他想否认的。  
他低头折进了卫生间，颤抖着拨了那一串愚蠢的号码。  
很久之前他问Peggy要的。

该死地。  
你他妈到底在干什么。  
在通话彻底结束之后，Noel看着镜子里那个狼狈的家伙几乎在一秒间开始懊悔。  
但幸好他那个该死的弟弟根本不知道这是他的号码。

回到妻子面前的时候Noel一直试图在回避对方试探的眼神，他们迅速浏览完一圈之后变开车回了家。  
那个晚上Noel失眠了。彻彻底底地失眠。  
他甚至一直在妄想让时光逆转或是冲进Liam家里去删除那条拨打记录。

第二天，他烦躁地从家里去了录音室，试图把精力分散到写歌上面，然而一推开门录音室的门他就看见了那几个家伙坐在老位置上看着他，却换了一种怪异的眼神。  
这简直可以让Noel烦躁到极致，但他还是强迫自己忽略并扭头坐到了自己的位置上。

“Noel，你难道不想说点什么吗…”

“说什么？”  
这个提问让Noel不由得突然惊觉。

但还是他不安地接过了那人递来的手机，屏幕上清晰的推特界面显示着Liam那个傻缺头像以及一句要命的推文。

What’s that,Noel？  
下面是一张昨天Noel来电显示的截图。

 

OH SHIT.


End file.
